Prior art and background methods of removing asphalt shingles, asphalt roofing paper and roofing tacks have progressed from removing by hand these articles of shingles, paper and tacks to the process of removing them with shovels which amounts to and is equivalent to literally shoveling the shingles loose and allowing them to slide down the slope and off the roof top. While this requires the working of several laborers it has amounted to the expenditure of large sums due to inflated wages and the inflated statutory rates of minimum wage requirement, together with the cost of replacing the roof to rise rapidly and sharply. Further, it has required an excessive number of persons and workers to be present on a shingle roof and may at times be hazardous to other persons and increase abnormally the cost of insurance premiums required to conduct this sort of business